


The Northern Wings

by knight7272



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Nordennavic's special ops squadron, an unknown in Strangereal, well time to dive into the cockpit of this secretive squadron.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Grendel Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't not own Ace Combat

September 3rd 1999  
Fenrir Air Base  
09:00am

Captain Alexa Skye known to her colleagues as Freyja walked out of the building out onto the flight line where she could see a hive of activity.

A Nordennavic Royal Air Force G-1159 Gulfstream 3 VIP jet was parked up with a squadron of J35J Drakens nearby as she walked towards a light-blue and grey F-5AG Freedom Fighter which had two AIM-9M Sidewinder, AIM-120C AMRAAM and Mark 82 LDGP munitions on its hardpoints with a single external fuel tank.

She quickly climbed into her Freedom Fighter firing up its pair of J85-13 Turbojets and made her way to the runway passing by a Hercules or 2 along the way.

"Fenrir tower this is Freyja I'm ready for take-off." she said getting the fighter ready.

The tower controller came over the frequency. "Frejya you're cleared to go, enjoy the flight." The Freedom Fighter's J85-13 Turbojets roared as they powered up but Freyja held the fighter on the runway then pulled backed taking the F-5 into a near vertical climb.

It was quiet half hour flight to the training area when a familiar voice broke in over her radio. "Freyja you must be there by now?"

Freyja knew the voice well, it was General Steve Rasmussen who despite being a tough general cared about the people who served under him.

"So general what am I to do today." Alexa asked wanting to know why she'd been sent up.

"Pay Attention Pilot! This is your final test before Grendel Squadron becomes operational. Pass it to prove that you are indeed worthy of becoming Grendel 1." General Rasmussen responded as her HUD updated.

Two red with silver B47G Sioux helicopters hovered at 500 feet as Alexa spotted them. "I see the Siouxs."

"Very well, let's get down to business. I sent some drones that to you must shoot down with guns, shoot down those drones." The general responded as Alexa watched them turning and climbing.

She punched off her external fuel tank and dove on the first Sioux firing a burst of 20mm cannon rounds from her M39A2 Revolver Cannons which obliterated the tail rotor.

The first Sioux helicopter quickly spiralled and crashed into the sea as Alexa brought her jet into a climb bringing it around onto the second firing another cannon burst sending the helicopter down into the sea.

She levelled off as General Rasmussen came back. "Now let's try your new air to air missiles, we've prepared an old Super Sabre target, once you get it in range, let'em have it."

"Roger General." she replied as a lone silver QF-100D Super Sabre target UAVs.

She switched to her AMRAAMs and got a good tone, she pressed her button and a AMRAAM left the jet streaking towards the Super Sabre sending it down towards the water in flames as another Super Sabre flew over her canopy, she rolled the jet onto her the Super Sabre tail selecting her other AMRAAM and opened fire.

The missile destroyed the Super Sabre which burned up. Alexa picked up a hand mic. "Well General the Super Sabres have been slain."

"Marvellous! Now you will go into a ground-attack operation. You will see two decommissioned ships, destroy them." General Rasmussen said as two Mode class Destroyers still armed with her original dual-purpose naval guns and its aa battery of three 105mm Bofors, two 40mm Bofors and 20mm Bofors Anti-Air guns.

Alexa switched to her unguided bombs and did a flyby looking over the old vessels then pulled her jet around into a bomb run dropping her first unguided bomb into the first destroyer which punched through the lightly armoured deck exploding in a magazine, the ship rolled over and began to sink as the second ship unexpectedly opened fire on the Freedom fighter.

Alexa calmly weaved her way around the gunfire aiming for where the ammo room on the ship was and dropped her other unguided bomb which smashed into the magazine room, the resulting explosion blew the rear part of the stern off. She climbed away as the ships would take a while to sink. "General all targets have been destroyed."

"Good Work Pilot! You are now officially Grendel 1 congrat…." General Rasmussen began but went silent briefly then came back. "….What…Alert! Unidentified helicopters have entered Nordennavic Airspace, our comms are jammed so we're scrambling two Freedom fighters to assist you Grendel 1."

Alexa craned her head looking for the helicopters seeing them at low level as two desert grey AH-64A Apaches appeared and opened fire with stinger missiles but Alexa deployed countermeasures and switched to missiles. She locked onto the right Apache putting a missile into which smashed into a snow covered rock breaking into pieces as the second Apache tried to run but Alexa easily put her other missile into it.

"Impressive. You are ready to serve our king and country." Rasmussen said as Alexa say blips on her HUD.

Two more Freedom fighters arrived forming up with Alexa, she looked at them seeing the fighter on the left was Thor and the fighter on the right was Loki. "Grendel 1 we are your wingmen, Loki is Grendel 3 and Thor is your number 2."

Alexa recognised the voice. "Sam, is this that you?"

"Yeah Alexa it is and you must know the other guy." Sam responded as Loki waved at her.

"Chris no way you two, I haven't seen either of you since flight school, how have you been?" Alexa asked him.

"We've been well now come on boss let's get home." Chris said as the three Freedom fighters turned towards the base.

Fenrir Air Base  
11:30am

The three Freedom Fighters touched down at the air base and parked up on the ramp, the three opened their canopies and climbed out of the jets, Alexa joined her squadmates. Both men had black skin and were muscular and little buff although a little taller than her.

She called out to them. "Hey Sam, Chris, you guys remember the night we shared after graduation?"

"Of course we do, that was a good night." Sam responded as they hugged.

"What you want another?" Chris asked as Alexa grinned cheekily.

"Maybe." she replied.

In the air base hanger

Alexa, Sam and Chris walked into the hanger seeing three silver F-16A Block 20 Fighting Falcon with the initials F.R and their names. "So a real leap, hey boys how about after lunch we have flight in these?" Alexa suggested.

"I like that." Sam responded as General Rasmussen watched from a distance, he knew they were fraternising but no-one did anything as it was judged to be not a problem.

* * *

Later that Night

After a training flight in the Fighting Falcons, Grendel Squadron were in the lounge watching the news on the Usean Refugee crisis. "Seriously Erusea needs to stop this mess." Sam groaned.

"Yeah Sam, I fear this might lead to war." Alexa said as they chewed on their food.

"So guys you wanna retire for the night?" Alexa said with a grin pasted on her as the boys knew what she had in mind.

They quickly arrived at their room, Alexa hustled the boys in as she closed the door behind her locking it intent to have fun all night.


	2. Arcange I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1

August 3rd 2000  
White Valley Air Force Base  
Usea  
07:00am

Alexa slowly woke up feeling a pair of arms around her as she looked to see her squadron mates laying either side of her as she thought back to their threesome the night before, Chris was the first to wake kissing her on the lips. "Mornin Babe."

"Morning you hot stud." she replied as her number two woke up and kissed her neck making her roll over to kiss him, she rolled onto her back pulling them into her.

"So boys we have a double mission today really hate those." Alexa groaned.

"Yeah but we really should get up." Chris said sliding to towards the bedside but Alexa pulled him back.

"Aww I want to have you boys with me, If I lost you both it would crush me a lot if you both weren't here as I've come to love you both so much that I couldn't choose." She whined as Sam rolled her to get out of bed, she sighed to herself and herself from the bed.

After having a wash and breakfast, Alexa and the other two Grendel members arrived in the briefing room.

General Rasmussen arrived minutes later as a projector started up showing a map of low level hilly and mountainous terrain. "The IUN's General Assembly Commissioner to inspect the Ulysses refugee camps on the Erusean border." *news reports of the camps flashed on the screen* "Nordennavian Intelligence learned of this and the NRAF Grendel Squadron has been assigned to escort his helicopter, Erusean military activity has been reported with several Anti-Air defences along the route, so those will have to be dispatched, so be careful, that is all."

The Grendel Squadron left, but as they walked towards the hanger. "So Chris I want you to handle the Anti-Air while Sam and I protect the Helicopter , once your done get above and watch for hostiles.

"Aye Captain." he replied as they headed inside the base changing room.

Half an hour later the three Grendel Squadron pilots walked out towards their fighters but observed a White Nordennavic Royal Air Force AS332M1 Super Puma with IUN markings was parked next to the Grendel Squadron, Grendel 1 and 2's jet had been loaded with two AMRAAMs and Sidewinders while Grendel 3 had half the number of missiles but had a triple ejector rack for Laser-Guided GBU-12 Paveway 4 munitions.

Alexa observed the AAQ-28 Litening target pod on the left and the ALQ-184 ECM pod on the right of the falcon's air intake. They each climbed into their jets, it took a few minutes to start up the engines as the Super Puma lifted off with the ambassador aboard.

Near the Erusean Border  
10:00am

After several refuelling stops the three fighting falcons and the Super Puma Helicopter entered the AO, "Well Grendel 3 time to get to work." Alexa said as Loki powered ahead punching off his centreline tank.

Chris scanned the ground looking for Anti-Air Artillery when a burst of tracer flew towards him, Chris selected his Paveway 4s dropping his first which rode the laser beam down and destroyed the Zsu-23-4 Shilka.

Chris effortlessly dispatched four of the AA Guns but the last wasn't where he'd expected it to be, he scanned the hills but couldn't see until he approach the border of the combat zone when bullets peppered the belly of the viper, Chris pulled his jet into a climb, looking over his shoulder to see the sixth Zsu-23-4 Shilka and promptly destroyed it with his last Paveway munitions.

Alexa carefully scanned her radar as blips appeared some far off in the distance but the first pair of two fighters were closer.

The voice of their AWACS came over the radio, "I have confirmation Contacts are Erusean Air Force Fighters, cleared to engage."

The three Grendels armed their weapons as Thor shot an AMRAAM at the flight of Erusean Mirage which destroyed the first one of the pair as the second broke into a right turn diving towards the Phantom getting good firing position and sent a short 3-second burst into the Mirage's Atar 09C which erupted in flames sending the Mirage into a flame dive but the crew punched out before the Mirage hit the ground.

Rejoin with the Helicopter the next three quarters of an hour were quiet when missile alerts blared as R.530 missile streaked towards them but Freya and Thor dumped enough countermeasures that decoyed the missiles while the others missed the helicopter.

"Must be another pair of Mirages." Alexa said confidently and two blips showed up at 30 miles, Alexia quickly gained lock on the lead blip and fired her second AMRAAM which disappeared along with the second Mirage of the second pair.

They looked around but couldn't see it. "Maybe he crashed." Loki remarked off-handedly.

Alexa wasn't convinced so did an aileron roll and saw nothing when she spotted a glint down low, "And I think I jut found the second Mirage, Loki you know what to do." she said, Loki dove down following the second Mirage of the second pair came into visual range but Loki had slipped behind it and used his cannon to knock the Mirage out of the sky.

The Camp came into view as all seemed when AWACS Fenrir came back on. "Freya we have contacts northwest of you, we haven't an id of them yet but they maybe hostile."

"Roger Fenrir I'll scope them out Loki, Thor stay with the copter and cover it."

Alexa broke heading northwest for about a few miles till she came across a white C-135F Stratolifter tanker that was refuelling two Mirages. "Fenrir contacts are a tanker and escorts want me to kill them?" she asked as the two Mirages disconnected.

"Cleared to engage Freya." Fenrir responded getting a locked with both remaining AMRAAMs, she pressed her button ripple firing both with the first hitting the refuelling Mirage obliterating as the second striking the tail of the Stratolifter sending it into a fatal dive towards the ground.

The remaining two Mirages formed a pair of horizontal wagon wheels above her hoping to lure her to making herself vulnerable to the second Mirage. Alexa climbed towards the circling Mirages getting a lock with her missiles and fired off her first missile that flew into the path of the lead Mirage sending it down in flames.

The Second Mirage turn into a climbing turn attempting to run but Alexa easily closed firing her second missile annihilating the jet.

The radio buzzed, "Grendel 1 the helicopter has reached the camp."

"Roger Fenrir." Alexia replied as she re-joined Grendel 2 and 3.

"Smashing job Grendel Squadron! Now you have to make a mid-air refuelling to be able to return home." General Rasmussen told them as Fenrir vectored them to an orbiting KC-33A tanker.

Alexa positioned her jet behind the grey 747-400 based tanker connecting her jet to its refuelling boom and after filling her tanks and the other Grendels fuelling up.

* * *

White Plains Air Force Base  
13:00pm

The Fighting Falcons touched one after the other and taxied to the hangar, they parked the planes up, as a NRAF WS-61 Sea King Mark.43 Search and Rescue helicopter landed.

The pilots disembarked and made their way to the briefing room, taking their seats as the General arrived. "Mission accomplished Grendel Squadron, the IUN Ambassador has safely arrived at the camp, now go rest up and await further orders that is all."

The three Grendel pilots quickly left the briefing room and happily made their way down to the canteen unaware of what awaited them in the Usean Skies.

To Be Continued


	3. Arcange II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1

White Valley Air Base  
Usea  
16:00pm

Alexa, Chris and Sam were seated in the lounge enjoying their food when the deployment klaxon went off, they picked up their food trying to finish before they reached the briefing room where General Rasmussen was waiting for them.

"Ah good afternoon Grendel Squadron, we have an assignment, three Air Nordennavic Airlines flight will be evacuating refugees to Nordennavic.." three white topped with blue stripe down the middle with silver-grey belly 747-400s appeared, "...Your job is to protect the airliners from Erusean air attack until they are safely deep inside Usean airspace, scramble."

They hurried to the jets after changing and getting to their Falcons, they quickly got airborne.

Erusean Border/Usean coastline  
20:00pm

Grendel were cruising at 40,000 feet when the three jumbos came into view each cruising at 35,000 feet, each were five miles apart when Fenrir came over the frequency. "Grendel Squadron I have two pairs of bogeys closing fast on Air Nordennavic flight three, intercept you are cleared to engage."

Alexa punched off all her external fuel tanks rolling over into a half rolling dive getting a good look at the enemy jets, a pair of Phantoms and Tiger twos. "Seriously Erusea must be holding back its better equipment as its more of those Phantoms and Tigers, boys."

"Again, really this is too easy." Loki groaned as he dropped altitude while Thor stayed with the airliners.

Alexa was easily on the tail of the first Phantom firing her cannon which blew the phantom's right engine apart leaving no chance of survival. Loki scanned the sky for the second phantom when his fuzz buster screamed, he looked over his shoulder seeing the Phantom which fired a sparrow but Loki deployed his countermeasures, the sparrow passed by but exploded rocking the falcon, the Erusean Phantom fired another sparrow, Loki punched off his centreline tank that fell into the sparrow exploding.

The Phantom pilot tried to pull lead for a third sparrow shot however when the third Sparrow missile left the Phantom but Loki flipped over and pulled a split-s breaking the lock, Loki pulled a reverse split-s firing his first AMRAAM that blew the left wing of the Phantom sending it down but it exploded in mid-air.

"Loki any sign of our Tigers?" Thor called over the radio.

Thor looked around seeing nothing below him. "Nothing, Freya see anything?"

Freya aileron roll spotting the two Tiger 2s emerging from the clouds, "Found them, cleared to shoot boys."

Loki fired his second AMRAAM which tracked straight towards the rear Tiger 2 whose pilot had no chance of avoiding the missile and was eradicated as the lead Tiger 2 broke hard right avoiding Thor's first AMRAAM but his second struck it mark severing the cockpit from the fuselage.

Alexa scanned the sky seeing no-one as Rasmussen came on the frequency, "Splendid job, Grendel Squadron threat neutralised and the airliners are beyond the range of Erusean fighters. You're cleared to return to base."

The three Fighting Falcons reformed with Alexa scanning the area and once she saw nothing began her turn when missile warnings screamed to life forcing the squadron to evade.

Suddenly ten AA-12 Adders flew through the air but Grendel deployed tons of chaff and all the Adders missed. Grendel now out of formation turned around when a plain grey Su-37 Terminator streaked in, turn onto Grendel 3's six as Alexa came around try to get into an AMRAAM firing position as Thor fired both his remaining two AMRAAMs but both missed, Mihaly selected his AA-12 Adders and ripple fired his first two Adders, the first missed but the second struck Loki's tail ripping it from the plane but Loki ejected but he as only a few feet from the jet when it exploded sending debris scattering across the sky, Sam pulled his chute.

Thor seeing Mihaly climbing locked him up and fire both his AMRAAMs but both were decoyed, Mihaly turned into him firing his third Adder but Thor went vertical and Mihaly pulled a cobra and fired his fourth Adder that hit Thor's Fighting Falcon, Thor bailed out before his plane was engulfed in fire.

"Two Bandits down, Yellow 13 Return to Base and ignore the airliners." Mihaly said.

"Roger Sol 1." Yellow 13 replied as Alexa selected her AMRAAMs firing one after the other but Mihaly avoided the first three but the fourth exploded near the right wing with shrapnel punching through the wing.

Mihaly knew he had four Adder left but twenty millimetre cannon rounds flew by the canopy, Mihaly rolls inverted and split-s then vertical barrel rolled onto Alexa's tail who broke into a descending spiral, Mihaly used his Terminator's thrust vectoring to maintain the spiral and fire his thirty millimetre cannon spraying down the F16 damaging several systems. "You're not worthy but I'll let you live." he said breaking off.

Alexa scanned her instruments seeing systems were failing, but she managed to stabilise the wounded jet, "Fenrir scramble Search and Rescue for Grendel 2 and 3, I'm gonna try and make it back to base but if I can't I'll ditch and hope for the best." she said before she ceased comms.

She turned towards the Meriton Highlands.

Hours later

The wounded F-16 having passed the Meriton Highlands was passing over the Usean Coast when a cacophony of alarms started off as the F-16 was losing height, Alexa carefully scanned the area for somewhere to drop the plane when a remote cabin by the beach came into view.

The fighter continued losing altitude quickly, Alexa slammed her ejector jettisoning herself from the airplane as it crashed into the rocks and exploded breaking into several little bits all on fire.

Alexa landed on the soggy sand and removed her parachute, she quickly looked around seeing the empty cabin, reaching for her boot knife, she cut the chute free from the cord and hauled it with her and into the cabin.

She looked around seeing a small table which was also had a small bedroom with a single bed and the living room that was a fireplace. She turned around seeing the sun go down.

She closed the door behind her.

During the night

Alexa lay in the single bed wrapped in the parachute still wearing her flight chute. She wondered if her squadron mates had been rescued or where even still alive. She slowly drifted off hoping rescue would find her soon.

The next morning

Alexa awoke and pulled herself from the bed making her way to the door, tentatively she slowly pulled it open seeing nothing but the burned out remains of her fighter when the rumble of familiar Gnome Turboshafts as a white and orange Sea King appeared over the lake, she ran as fast as her leg could carry her despite shrapnel to her shoulder she waved her arms about hoping the pilot would see her.

"Sea King to base I've found Grendel 1 landing now." the captain called, the Sea King touched down and two crew with a stretcher get out and help Alexa into it and back onto the Helicopter which took off minutes later.

* * *

White Valley Air Base  
Usea  
16:00pm

The Sea King touched down as Alexa was lifted onto a hospital gurney and hurriedly into the infirmary.

White Valley Air Base Infirmary  
18:00pm

Alexa awoke seeing her teammates near her, "Guys you're alive!"

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, we were rescued hours after the mission."

General Rasmussen entered the ward, "At ease Grendel Squadron, despite you being shot down, you were successful with protecting the airliners, we'll be assigning new Fighting Falcon in the next months or so, right you are on medical leave, I think you should enjoy your time off, dismissed."

"Sir do you have any information on the pilot who attacked us?" Alexa asked.

"Our intel services are trying to figure that out right now but when I have more info you'll be the first to know, now get some rest." Rasmussen said before he quietly departed.

Sam and Chris said their goodbyes as Alexa lay back to get some rest.

Days Later

Alexa, Sam and Chris were laying in the garden of Alexa's bungalow house, "So boys, the Erusean and Usean nations look like they'll be going to war anytime."

"Yeah although Nordennavic is likely to get involved even though Erusea really has no way to attack us." Chris mused.

"Yeah what is the point?" Sam asked.

"Simple Nordennavic's neutrality is that vital that Grendel will be sent and odds are we'll have to use similar planes and colours to usean nations as to not blow our cover." Alexa explained as the sunlight filled the garden.

"So Barbecue boys." Alexa said sitting up.

The Grendel Squadron got the Barbecue running and enjoy the rest of their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally got this done despite worsening technical issues but now I'm not sure if I want to do chapters covering the events of mission 4 covering Operation Whale Bird from AC04, Mission 6 covering Grendel sinking a 2nd Yuktobanian Navy fleet and the Estovakian Civil War as I'm struggling to see the point of Grendel being involved in the first two as Nordennavic has no business getting involved in the 1st Continental War or Circum-Pacific War but let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter of an attempt to make Northern Wings somewhat into the Strangereal canon so I had determine what missions of Northern Wings could fit within the Strangereal timeline and only the first 3 missions, why?
> 
> Well for starters, it's clear that missions 4,5,7 and 10 are not doable as they contradict the canon too much however missions 6, 8 and 9 could fit into the canon although I'm not sure if I'd do them as you'd need a few tweaks to the missions to make them work.
> 
> As for the Grendel jets, due to Northern Wings itself not being considered canon, the advanced jets are not canon either so instead I took a look back into what the Nordic countries probably had back in 1999 and used the combat jets they'd have and worked from there.
> 
> Oh before I forget, I've now surpassed 375K total words written now onto 400K
> 
> So once updates will be slow due to worsening technical issues with my laptop which I'm trying to get sorted but the National Covid Lockdown is making things difficult, so I'll see ya soon


End file.
